Their Perfect Life
by herms.ftw
Summary: Hermione Granger mendapat beasiswa di Prime High School, menjalani hidup baru di sana dan berjumpa dengan si anak pelatih klub sepakbola favoritnya, yang humoris namun misterius dalam hal cinta. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? No Magic Inside!


Disclaimer : Harry Potter©JK Rowling. No Magic Inside. I don't own everything here. (If there are same plot and OC with yours , I'm so sorry but I don't even know about that. This plot is pure coming out from my brain.)

Chapter 1

**Their New Life**

"Kau sudah siap, Herms?" tanya pemilik suara keibuan, mengagetkan si gadis manis yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah Mum, kau mengagetkanku. Tentu saja sudah." jawab si gadis.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, kau bukan akan berlibur. Kau bisa dibilang akan tinggal di sana, lihat lagi barang-barang bawaanmu sayang." pemilik suara keibuan yang dipanggil Mum itu tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Ayolah Mum, justru karena aku akan tinggal di sana, untuk apa aku membawa semuanya? Asrama pasti sudah menyediakan segala keperluannya," jawab si gadis manis, "Atau ... kupikir Mum ingin aku memindahkan kamar tidurku kesana." tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Mum.

"Ide brilian Miss Granger!" terdengar suara lain dari pintu kamar,

"Oh terima kasih Mr. Granger." sahut si gadis, sambil memeluk pria yang kelihatannya berumur 47 tahun tersebut.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya si pria yang dipanggil Mr. Granger tadi

"Tentu Dad!" jawab si gadis

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita berangkat, Miss Hermione Granger. Pastikan kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh" kata Mr. Granger setengah tertawa.

"Aku bahkan belum menginjak bandara dan kau sudah membicarakan kepulanganku Dad. Aku akan merindukan Inggris" jawab Hermione.

"Hanya Inggris? Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Mum, oh lebih tepatnya dia adalah Mrs. Granger.

"Tentu aku akan merindukan kalian Dad, Mum!" jawab Hermione sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya

Hermione Jean Granger

Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang hidupnya mendekati sempurna. Cantik, berotak brilian, kaya, dan ... hari ini dia akan terbang ke Barcelona, tanah kelahirannya. Dia mendapat beasiswa di salah satu sekolah terbaik di sana. Tentu saja berkat kepintarannya yang luar biasa itu.

Setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari Inggris ke Barcelona, akhirnya Hermione menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara El Prat, Barcelona. Di jemput oleh salah seorang kenalan ayahnya, William Granger, dia berangkat ke Prime High School , "rumah" barunya.

Sedikit kesal karena ternyata di kamar asramanya belum ramai, ralat maksudnya belum di huni seorang teman, karena kuota satu kamar asrama adalah dua orang. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. Kamar itu bagus, sangat bagus mengingat dia pastD hanya akan menggunakan kamar ini di malam hari.

Hermione melihat ke jendela, sekarang dia ada di lantai 2, masih cukup jelas untuk melihat kebawah. Termasuk melihat ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berkaca mata, berambut hitam berantakan, berjalan malas-malasan menuju asrama pria, ditemani oleh ayahnya yang...Hey! Sepertinya Hermione mengenalnya , oh ralat, maksudnya mengetahuinya. Itukan James Potter, pelatih klub sepakbola favorit Hermione, Puddlemore CF. Hermione kembali mengucek matanya dan ternyata dia tidak sedang berkhayal, itu memang James Potter dan disebelahnya itu pasti Lily Potter, istrinya dan anak laki-laki itu pastilah anaknya, Hermione lupa namanya.

"Ah sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga. Tapi ... hey! Sepertinya aku akan berpikir untuk berkenalan dengannya nanti, siapa tahu aku bisa kenal dengan James Potter" gumam Hermione sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Di sanalah , seorang gadis manis yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, akan memulai kehidupan barunya,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry James Potter! Bangun sekarang juga atau kau akan merasakan sentuhan magis Mum!" teriak seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya Mum, mengguncang-guncang tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan yang masih nyaman meringkuk di bawah selimut bercorak Puddlemore CF, salah satu klub sepakbola ternama di dunia.

"Oke Mum, sebelum sentuhan magis Mum mendarat maka aku akan memberikan sentuhan magisku juga." jawab si anak yang bernama Harry tadi seraya melompat dari tempat tidur dan mencium pipi wanita yang dipanggilnya Mum itu.

"Cepat mandi, kau akan masuk asrama hari ini, apa kau lupa?" tanya Mum

"Tentu saja ti—Morning Daddy!" Harry nyengir lebar kepada sosok pria tampan berambut hitam acak-acakan yang sudah rapi.

"Good evening, then, Harry," Jawab Daddy dengan nada sedikit sarkastik "Apa kau tidak lihat ini sudah hampir pukul 12.00?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat Daddy sayang." jawab Harry santai sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak sampai 5 menit setelah itu, Harry keluar dari kamar mandi, berpakaian dan menuju ruang makan.

"Sangat cepat, Harry. Aku yakin kau memang cocok untuk jadi striker" ujar Dad

"James Potter, dia bahkan masih 16 tahun dan kau sudah merecoki nya dengan segala sesuatu tentang sepakbola." gerutu Mum.

"Dia memang akan menjadi the next-best football player, Lily flower ku." Jawab pria yang akhirnya diketahui bernama James Potter, sambil mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan kepunyaan anak laki-lakinya, Harry Potter.

"Terserah kalian sajalah" sahut Lily sambil memeriksa semua perlengkapan Harry, "Semua sudah dibawa kan, Harry?"

"Sudah Mum, bahkan aku berencana untuk membawa Mum supaya tetap dekat denganku" canda Harry yang disusul dengan sentuhan magis Lily Potter yang bernama cubitan.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang, Harry. Barcelona sudah menunggumu" sahut James.

Harry James Potter

Anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang tampan, usil, dan beruntung. Dia beruntung memiliki keluarga yang hangat seperti keluarga Potter. Ayahnya, James Potter adalah pelatih klub sepakbola asal kota Valencia, Spanyol yang disebut-sebut terbaik abad ini, Puddlemore CF. Ibunya, Lily Potter dikenal sebagai reporter di Spanyol. Hidupnya selalu dikelilingi canda dan tawa. Sampai akhirnya dia—lebih tepatnya ibunya memutuskan menyekolahkannya di Prime High School di Barcelona yang menurutnya bagus itu.

Jadi disinilah Harry sekarang, setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 35 menit dengan pesawat pribadi mereka, Harry tiba di Barcelona dan segera menuju asrama Prime High School. Sesampainya di sana, Harry sudah merasa kalau dia akan menjadi pangeran di sana. Hahaha ntah pikiran macam apa itu, yang pasti dengan langkah secuek mungkin dia berjalan menuju asrama putra dengan belasan pasang mata gadis yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Dia hanya tidak tahu kalau di lantai 2, ada sepasang mata seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya—oh kalau di teliti sebenarnya meneliti ayahnya yang tak kalah tampan itu—sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ya, gadis itu Hermione Granger. Dan di sanalah, di bawah atap asrama dan sekolah Prime High School itulah kisah mereka berawal.

**to be continued**

Leave your review, if you read this story maybe? I don't care if that's a praise or even a flame. Thanks for readind btw.

Sekedar info disini saya pakai nama Puddlemore supaya lebih ada hubungan sama cerita Harry Potter, berhubung di sini cerita saya sama sekali gaada unsur sihirnya kecuali sentuhan magis Lily Potter #digaplok . Saya masih baru disini, mohon bimbingannya ya


End file.
